


Promises

by Galadriel34



Category: Stargate Atlantis, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Challenge Response, Crossover, Gen, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote it to a challenge among me and my friends. I wrote two stories, this is the shorter. I was very exciting, because this story is different from the others I wrote till now. We had to use those 3 sentences, and the main characters.</p><p> </p><p>We have to use these sentences what:</p><p>1.     ...and made his things disappear out of my room too</p><p>2.     my life didn’t seem to be so hard.</p><p>3.     my entry was impressive, as always.</p><p>Made it: 2.6.2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ígéretek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/372117) by [Galadriel34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34). 



**Promises**  
  
I quietly stopped in front of the door and eavesdropped the chatting leaking out of the room. I smiled as I imagined, what could run in there. I was sure that John was playing with his plane, Ronon with his gun, and Logan with his motorbike. They were playing again. Hmm... It’s interesting. What could they be playing?

\- **...and made his things disappear out of my room too**... - I heard John's sulky voice.

\- But why? - asked Ronon.

\- Because he betrayed us, I don’t even want to know about him. – the answer came.

“Who can be the enemy now?” I pondered at the door. “Maybe Magneto? Or Aphophis? Or Michael? They always find something out.

\- You know (it), but he was human after all.

I see, and then it can be Michael.

\- He has never been human... at least normal human. - I heard Logan's charging voice.

\- What does make you think of that? - asked John.

\- Because in your opinion it’s a normal human, who has the ability to draw the metals to himself. Like a magnet? Is it normal? – Logan asked depressed. - Like me?

I would enter by choise to him and caress his head that he wouldn't be sad, but I couldn't, because I was curious the other's reaction. I almost heard the circling wheels in Ronon's and John's head.

\- Yes, he's human... - John said definitely – but you're human too.

\- Yes, you're our brother, and who dares say you're not, I'll beat him – Ronon declared.

Oh God... The pride fled my heart up because of those words. Well, they accepted him. How excited I was, what would happen if I adopted him too. How his special abilities would influence John and Ronon to accept him as a brother. But it seems, my instinct was good again. Like it had been with John and after with Ronon too. I was glad, not just a little. I peeped in the room carefully, and looked on the three younglings then looked back in that time, they had come to me.

When I first saw John, as he was sitting in the middle of the group, his hazel eyes were shining, his dark brown hair was already stood up, I knew, he was going to go very far in his lifetime, though, he doesn’t like rules, at least the unintelligible ones, about what I'm not wondering. Since he has been here and I have got to know him, I knew he will be a good and reliable man, with good sense of humor. The person, he will live his life, will be lucky.

And Ronon. With his long rasta-braided locks of hair and happily shining eyes. He already was a warrior like character then and he still is. I closed my eyes and watched the pictures appearing in front of my eyes. Yes... he'll share so many trials, but he'll survive. And now, Logan. How much pain he will have to bear... I shook my head. But not as long as till they're with me. I won't allow anything happen to them. Because I know, these three people will be dominant concerning the future.

I smiled, as John took his plane up to the air and hummed cheerfully, like the real planes are doing and was running in the room around, Logan followed him with his motorbike and Ronon covered them. I stepped back quickly behind the door and grinned. I jumped into the room and formed a gun from my fingers then cried out.

\- Surrender, or I'll shot! - **my entry was impressive, as always.** As they noticed me, they grinned immediately. Ronon quickly jumped behind the bed for cover, Logan followed him, and John rolled behind the armchair.

\- We don't surrender, you must surrender. We outnumber you... you wicked murderer! - John shouted back.

\- Ouch... - I whispered and lifted my hands up with surrender. Then they rushed out with loud shouts, got me down and we began wrestling wildly. Barely able to defend myself, I tickled them, what caused them laughing loudly. Finally I just got down and looked at them happily.

\- Well, you caught me... - I played the sorrowful – Then I don't know, who will give you those huge portions of ice-creams, what I found in the freezer. - I looked at them innocently.

\- Okey... then we shall have a bargain... - said John.

\- We let you go, but you give us some ice-cream... - Ronon continued.

\- It should be chocolate... - Logan added.

\- Ok boys – I grinned – we have a deal. But you'll do the washing up.

\- But Mom! - they cried out simultaneously.

\- All right, then you'll mop up... - I bargained.

\- OK – they answered in choir, then they stormed out to the kitchen and bring the dishes and spoons out while talking excitedly about, what kind of ice-cream they would be given. I watched them and I was very happy.

\- Come here boys... - I said them with arms opened wide and they immediately hurried to me. - I love you very much... – I whispered with tears in my eyes and embraced them. Then as those three pairs of little children's hands embraced me, **my life didn’t seem to be so hard.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend, Kiy to help the translate the original story to English.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ígéretek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/372117) by [Galadriel34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34)




End file.
